The NIEHS Center Grant provides core support for the research and teaching program of the Institute of Environmental Medicine. The objectives of the research program are broadly related to the identification of environmental causes of disease, and the development of methods for controlling environmental hazards. The reseach program is an interdisciplinary effort encompassing a wide spectrum of studies ranging from those at the cellular and subcellular level on mechanisms of action, through experimenal pathological and physiological and epidemiological studies, to a characterization of environmental transport processes. The NIEHS Center Grant provides salary support for the professional staff of the Institute and limited funds for shared equipment, exploratory studies, and central services. An NCI Center Grant provides complementary, although more limited support, which is exclusively focused on research in the area of environmental carcinogenesis.